


VANITAS - A KH/OMORI AU

by OmoriDekuAfton



Series: SPATIUM AUTEM CAELUM [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Crossover, Friendship, Other, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmoriDekuAfton/pseuds/OmoriDekuAfton
Summary: In this AU, characters from Kingdom Hearts fill roles from OMORI.Sora - SunnyAqua - MariTerra - HeroVentus - KelKairi - AubreyXion - BasilVanitas - OmoriNamine - KimRiku - VanceLea - MikhaelLauriam - AngelIsa - CharleneDyme/Somebody Demyx - SpaceboyElrena - SweetheartDorlu/Somebody Luxord - Jawsumbonus notes: Elrena and Dyme are not going to be shipped. So do not. Also, Spatium Autem Caelum [Space of Heaven] is White Space and Spatium Autem Infernum [Space of Hell] is Black Space for future reference.
Relationships: Aqua & Terra & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Aubrey & Basil & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Aubrey & The Hooligans (OMORI), Demyx & Larxene (Kingdom Hearts), Isa & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Xion (Kingdom Hearts), Sora & Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: SPATIUM AUTEM CAELUM [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158668
Kudos: 1





	1. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the pre-canon events for SORA.

SORA was born to unnamed parents on July 20th, being approximately 16 years old by the beginning of the game. He had an older sister figure named AQUA. He lived in DESTINY since he was a child, sharing a room with his older sister figure.

AQUA used to play the violin, and at some point started playing together with AQUA, who plays piano. Being neighbors with VENTUS and TERRA, SORA and AQUA quickly became friends with them. Not too long after, they met KAIRI and XION, and became close friends. BASIL's photo album shows the group being close friends; going to school together, celebrating birthdays and building a treehouse. SORA and AQUA started playing together to practice for an upcoming duet recital.

One day, SORA became frustrated with practicing and he throws his violin down his staircase. AQUA sees this and begins yelling at him. When she blocked his path, he pushed her down the staircase and she lands on top of his violin. SORA panics when she doesn't answer, and drags her body to bed so she can "rest." When she still won't answer, he panics as he doesn't think people will believe it was an accident. XION helps him cover it up and they hang her in the backyard.

The broken violin was found in the toy box 4 years after AQUA's death.

At some point following AQUA's death, SORA dropped out from school and began visiting SPATIUM AUTEM CAELUM through a black-haired doppelgänger called VANITAS. After VANITAS took over SORA's dreams, he began to cut himself off from the outside world and lost contact with his friends.


	2. Info on VANITAS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How VANITAS came to be, and how he became corrupted.

At some point following AQUA's death, SORA began visiting SPATIUM AUTEM CAELUM through a black-haired doppelgänger called OMORI. SPATIUM AUTEM CAELUM is born out of SORA'S cognition whenever he sleeps, so its contents are subjective from his memories and perceptions. VANITAS's existence started as a sort of "shell" for SORA to protect himself from the horrors of the truth, which took the form of NEOSHADOW and SPATIUM AUTEM INFERNUM.

Inside SPATIUM AUTEM CAELUM, VANITAS can freely visit a dream world where his friends reside along with comical representations of acquaintances and familiar fictional mascots. SPATIUM AUTEM CAELUM serves as an escape from the truth behind AQUA's untimely demise. To this end, SORA's VANITAS is routinely inside SPATIUM AUTEM CAELUM more often than not, as SORA has been a shut-in since AQUA's death and all of the interactions we see within the FINAL WORLD come with a sense of great familiarity from the characters that reside within. Eventually, SPATIUM AUTEM INFERNUM encroaches on the FINAL WORLD, and repressing the resurfacing memories requires the FINAL WORLD to be reset -- which has been done several times over, only serving as a stopgap measure.

As SUNNY's repression grew stronger and the FINAL WORLD continued to change, VANITAS continued to change too, and eventually became something more than his creator intended. Years of rejecting the truth has resulted in VANITAS becoming the very image of suicidal guilt and depression that SORA denies, essentially dividing his mind in two. By the time of the game's story, VANITAS is less an alter ego and more like a split personality, behaving autonomously and beginning to influence SORA instead of the other way around, yet their goal is the same as it ever was: to protect SORA from the truth.

While VANITAS and SPATIUM AUTEM CAELUM initially serve only to repress NEOSHADOW, VANITAS begins acting more openly hostile towards SORA and XION as SORA gets closer to the truth of NEOSHADOW, culminating into VANITAS stabbing dream XION and attempting to make SORA commit suicide. After SORA lands in the hospital from fighting with XION on the final night, VANITAS and SORA then fight inside SPATIUM AUTEM CAELUM, presumably for control of SORA's mind.


End file.
